9th Digidestined Re-edited
by Kai1
Summary: Let's see... a boy gets sent to Hell-er, the digital world to try and save the world (not to mention his own skin). new digimon. new stuff. r&r. new editor too! ^_^
1. And so it ends... not.

Disclaimer: Digimon is not own by me (K: or Koneko) and this is my first fic (K: and her… 12th), (K: and it's co-written with stefani teee a.k.a. Koneko ^Å^ so read my fics… the newer ones.)

There is a new digimon, which I made up, Charsemon, so don't even think about stealing him with out my permission… of course, whether or not you do, I will never find out… but someone else will! I have connections!

The 9th Digidestined #1

He Came

(We start at the battle with Piedmon, one of the Dark Masters.)

"Get him Wargreymon!!" ordered Tai gesturing madly at the huge clown-like Digimon. "You can beat him easy!" Wargreymon, as cocky as ever, yelled out the words of his attack as an orange globe of orange light began to glow between his hands. "NOVA FORCE!" His blast flew at Piedmon with surprising speed.

Matt, knowing Tai was always too sure of himself, yelled over at Metalgarurumon to attack alongside Wargreymon. "Go on Metalgarurumon! Show him what you're made of!" Metalgarurumon opened his mouth, "ICE WOLF CLAW!" as what looked like broken glass shards of blue flame flew from his open jaws.

And with all that work... Piedmon blocked the attack easily. When he spoke, his tone was taunting, "Is that the best that you can do?" Noticing both Tai and Matt's stunned expressions, he laughed. "HA! Hopefully you can fight better than that... I have no interest in fighting such weak Digimon." Tai's expression became murderous and Wargreymon looked ready to jump down the Dark Master's throat. (K: And probably would've if he could've fit…) "I'm already becoming extremely bored with you two... TRUMP SWORD!!!"

Swearing under his breath, Tai watched as the attack aimed true. Both Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon dedigivolved back into their rookie forms with the impact of the blast, their bodies glowing a bright golden colour briefly. Tai ran over to him, bending over him and looking extremely worried. "Agumon!! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Agumon rolled his green eyes tiredly, "I just dedigivolved from a mega stage. What does that tell you?" he asked sarcastically. Being tired sometimes made Agumon quite sarcastic.

Matt rolled his eyes before turning back to Gabumon. "Hey... are you okay?" he asked concerned as he looked at his now quite small, friend. "Yeah... I've been better..." At this point in time, Piedmon was collecting back his swords (K: How else would he get those damn swords back?!) from where he'd flung away from him.

And a little farther off from the battle, a small Digimon, Charsemon, was hiding behind a rock. Are those the new digidestined I've heard so much about these years? All these years and I've never seen them before in my life...

Piedmon, after he'd retrieved his sword and glared at the Digidestined who quickly forgot about the amusing sight of watching Piedmon scuttle like a beetle over to his swords, brandished his swords cockily. "Who wants to be destroyed first, I wonder?" he mused as he looked at each rookie Digimon in turn (K: which wasn't very dramatic as there were only two of them which take relatively only two seconds to look at both of them).

Tai, besides the familiar twisting of fear in his stomach could feel a small sweatdrop slipping down the side of his head just as Piedmon did away with trying to be dramatic and began his attack (K: which included sheathing his swords behind him before pulling them out again) "TRUMP..." 

*********************

In the real world...

A young boy sat at his computer desk, the monitor glowing. A voice from the other side of the door, which he recognized as his mother's called through. "Come ON! School starts in two weeks and you haven't done a THING to prepare for it!"

The boy sighed loudly. "I know Mom... I'll be there in a while..." He turned back to his computer, utterly fascinated with... whatever he was looking at. (K: All you hentai's don't even *think* about… whatever you're thinking...) Clicking a link to another sight, he caught sight of only the URL, www.digiworld.com before the screen exploded into blasts of purple light as an image suddenly appeared amidst the blasts of colour. Though he didn't know it, it was a Digivice, and as the lights slowly faded, they began to swirl. The digivice leaped into his hand inexplicably just as he was sucked into the swirling screen of the computer.

A knock sounded on the door, and his mother walked in looking angry. "Didn't I tell you to... to..." she looked at the now-empty room. "Where did he go?"

**********************

In the DigiWorld...

The warp appeared in the sky as all assembled on the battlefield looked up. A boy, about the same age as the Digidestined floated in the air for a few moments before gravity took his hold on him and he fell towards earth. All they could hear from him was, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	2. Piedmon is dead. A boy learns his role t...

Disclaimer: Digimon is not own by me and this is only my second fic ever, so pleeeeez be gentle and R&R.

Author's Note: *sigh* My sister thinks I'm too much trouble so she's not editing any more. She's also hurt by the comments made... THANKS A LOT GUYS!! Now I don't have an editor!! *STICKS OUT TONGUE* DO YOU *KNOW* WHAT THAT WILL DO TO MY WRITING?! HOW CRAPPY DO YOU WANT IT TO GO?! So don't mind if there are a lot of mistakes cuz like I said, I'm just a beginner!!! This happened when they fighting Piedmon the dark master. 

New digimon: Charsemon = MINE! (Just to tell you, it's been re-edited... again) I've got a new editor now! She's a writer on ff.net too! Her username is stefani teee a.k.a. koneko ^Å^ okay? Visit hers sometimes... PLEASE! I need this editor!

The 9th Digidestine #2

His Name is Mike

(When we started battling Piedmon, the worse dark master, a warp appears in the sky, interrupting the fight and a boy comes falling from the sky. But what's his name? And who is he?)

The still-unknown boy continues to fall from the sky screaming bloody murder all the way as he sees there is no way he could survive impact with breaking at least five bones. Piedmon, looking up at him without much emotion in his voice completely ignored him, looking back at the two rookie digimon. (K: Shows how much of an idiot he is as he might be smashed on the head by falling Boy at any moment.)

It was at this moment that the unknown digimon made his entrance. Charsemon, appearing in front of Piedmon (he actually just ran as fast as he could, tripped, and slid through the dirt on his face before stopping in front of Piedmon and getting up, dusting himself off, BEFORE yelling) "FLAMING STARS!!!!!!!!!" The sky darkened as (K: no DUH) flaming stars fell from the sky just over Piedmon who had trouble avoiding all the twenty million stars that showered down on his head. (K: Wonder where they put the umbrellas...)

As Piedmon was so... conveniently distracted by Charsemon, Tai and Matt had time (K: as limited as it was) for Tai to yell to Matt, "Let's get that kid before he becomes a digipancake!" as he ran. Piedmon, after... trying to dodge all the twenty million flaming stars that were aimed at his head, looked around confused. Charsemon had run... or... at least repeated the earlier performance that included running, tripping and sliding, over to another... safer region. (K: Though how there could be a safer region I will never know.) "Now what happened?!" he yelled enraged at being completely embarrassed (K: even Digimon must feel embarrassment), "The only digimon I know who can do that move is... that little amoeba! TRUMP SWORD!"

Charsemon, who had... tripped, barely dodged the sword flying over him. The boy, (K: who'd been caught by both Agumon and Gabumon... how I don't know) was coming to. Groaning, he opened his eyes. Focussing on the two human faces looking down at him and two... other faces looking down at him he muttered, "Huh?"

The digivice clutched in his hand began to glow, showing in the gaps of his fingers. What happened next, the digidestined recognized, the boy was confused beyond any measure.

"CHARSEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DRACOMON!!!!!!!" Something had appeared from the sky that resembled something like a gem. A tag and crest dropped down from the sky right next to him, landing with a slight "thump". Try as he might, Piedmon who'd recognized the glow and leaped at the boy was immobilized as couldn't move a muscle as it was wrapping around him. The gem shone with a dark purple light, that effectively got Piedmon caught in its rays. The boy, still confused got up unsteadily as he seemed to somehow recognize the digivolved digimon. "Draco...mon." he whispered in a daze.

Patamon, one of the... well... smartest digimon they had to offer, blinked, his blue eyes wide. "I recognize that crest! It's the crest of DESTRUCTION!"

All present (as Piedmon was... a little tied up at the moment) turned to stare at the boy. "Who ARE you?" Mike seemed to shrink away from the stares of the crowd. "Um... I'm Mike. And I was just playing trying to download a new computer game..."

Tai sighed, "Why does that always seem to be the case? First Izzy, then you." Agumon smacked his... claw (K: how does a dinosaur have claws? Are they even claws?) on Tai's head. "What's a crest?" he asked of the little orange pig-looking animal, only a little fazed at the fact that it had talked. (K: Probably because he was still wondering if he was hallucinating and had been playing computer games too much.) "A crest is something to help your digimon digivolve into an Ultimate Digimon. You're in the Digital World." Mike nodded slowly... and pinched himself. It hurt. "THEN HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS DREAM?!"

Tai smacked Mike's head as Agumon had did so to himself moments before. "QUIET DOWN!" he bellowed at him shutting Mike up effectively. On the other end, Dracomon was completely ignoring the conversation and was attempting at killing the obstinate Piedmon who... couldn't... seem to... die... Dracomon was practically jumping up and down in fury as he began another attack, unaware that the purple light was slowly strangling the hell out of Piedmon. "SPINNING FLAMES!!!" That hit Piedmon and killed him. (K: With help from the gem of course... how else could he destroy a stupid Dark Master like he was?) Piedmon screamed agonizingly, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" (K: Oops. Looks like *he* won't be playing with a new set of swords this Christmas… darn… *speaking to cast behind me* _Oi, who bought the new sword set for the clown guy?_)

Mike, still thoroughly confused looked around him carefully… and at the kids who were slowly coming into view. "What happened just now…?" he asked slowly. Sora, who had just arrived and seeing the crest in his hand sighed, _Another one?!_ "You'll find out later… it's a long story."

"I have time."

Sora shook her head, "Not here you don't. Come on, it's going to be dark soon." she said looking at the sky, which was already turning purple with pink and gold streaks. Mike gave in finally, and he got up.

Tai, walking beside Izzy was still confused, "How did the kid get here? Is he a digidestined? Did he make that digimon digivolve?" Izzy, whispering back sighed, "I'm not sure. But I have the feeling that we'll find out real soon..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Jedi's announcement. Chamdrillmon's out ...

Disclaimer: Digimon is not own by me and this is my third fic so pleeees R&R. And there might be made up digimon. 

The 9th Digidestine#3

Chamdrilldramon

(*Mike's POV* Now I came to the Digital world I don't know what that place is but I'll find out. (K: Reboot anyone?) Something is different. I still don't know what a digimon is or why I'm here so all I can do is wait and find out… I hope.)

The gem stopped shining light and the crest stopped glowing. Charsemon got up dizzily, "What just happened?" Gomamon, always trying to help answered him, "You digivolved, that's what happened." Charsemon could do nothing but look for the question mark that was sure to be floating on top of his head.

A sudden beeping alerted the computer addict (K: er… that would be Izzy) and he pulled out his laptop, flipping it open. "Hey guys! Gennai sent us a email!" Tai groaned, "Not that old geezer again! He does nothing but give us riddles!"

Matt, ignoring Tai asked Izzy, "What's he got to say?" Izzy shrugged as he clicked on the flashing 'You've Got Mail' button and opened the email. A jerkily moving SD form of Gennai was bobbing up and down on the screen. (Like in the movie)

The image spoke, "Hello Digidestined, to answer the question that I know you must be asking, the new kid is supposed to help you in the last battle and he also—" Everyone present, (K: including the Digimon) exclaimed, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" 

"So is this battle the last battle? He helped us now!" asked Tai hopefully, wanting to go home. "Um… no." everyone present groaned. 

"But I thought the Dark Master were the last one…" groaned Mimi as she slumped in the dust, before getting up again quickly and hurriedly slapping off the dust that was streaking her pink dress.

Gennai, trying to shrug… failed miserably. "I forgot to tell you—" Mimi's gloved hands were inching their way to grabbing that laptop screen and shaking it until the batteries fell out (K: wherever those things are) but Izzy kept a strong hand on it, keeping it away from the rampaging Mimi. "—But the kid has something to help you out… something you'll need… Bye!"

The ground began to shake… and Izzy hastily shoved his laptop back into his bag. The others were starting to panic, especially Mike who was yelling, "I WANT OUT OF THIS CRAZY DREAM!!!" the others were… um… yelling things along the lines of "Oh darn!" (K: A little tame yes, but… then the actual words don't have to be repeated for our younger audiences) as a deep pit opened up, the edges too jagged to hold on to as they fell in.

Little did they know that once they fell through that hole, the responsibility of fighting for both the Digital World and the Real World would be set on their shoulders. A deep voice echoed from the bottom of the pit that they were falling into. "Heh, heh…So you pathetic children believe that you can defeat me with those puny crests? Well… we'll just see who'll be the victor in this battle!" the voice faded away as they fell unconscious.

It was a while later that they all came to, finding themselves on a border between a desert and a dense forest. The gruesome part of it was the many half-rotten corpses scattered across the landscape. Both Sora and Mimi (K: especially Mimi, Sora… well, who wouldn't get sick over such a thing? The guys were feeling pretty sick I'm sure, especially T.K.) Mike, who'd noticed the corpses with dislike remembered the voice, "What **was** that?" he asked out loud. "**That** is coming our way right now!" yelled Izzy as he saw the sand of the desert flying from both sides of what looked like an enormous snake-like line, that were headed straight for them. Joe, looked nervous backed away, "I don't know about you guys, but I REALLY WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"

A looming shape vaulted over them, blocking the sunlight from their view. "I am Chamdrilldramon, Destroyer of Destiny!" They looked at the Digimon, the drill-like body, the strange-looking helmet that was larger than even Wargreymon's and the drills attached to one end of chains that attached to his back. The drills floated menacingly in the air, waving with the clinking of the chains. "So, Digidestined… are you ready to go up against ME?"

Tai, looking cocky yelled at the others, ignoring Mike's open mouth which he assumed was just surprise. "Let's DIGIVOLVE!" (K: Or does Steve mean the **DIGIMON** digivolve? I didn't think Tai could digivolve… Sorry, but I have a source that says the digidestined could meld with their digimon in some way and digivolve. Don't ask me how, I just heard it. But as I don't think Steve knows, it should be the other. I'm talking… er writing too much…) The other Digimon immediately shifted form, due to the power of the crests (K: HEY! And the digivices! No DUH! Everyone forgets about those things nowadays…) and into their Mega forms.

TO BE CONTINUED...........


	4. Chamdrillmon appears.

Disclaimer: Digimon is not own by me and this is my third fic so pleeees R&R. And there might be made up digimon. 

The 9th Digidestine#3

Chamdrilldramon

(*Mike's POV* Now I came to the Digital world I don't know what that place is but I'll find out. (K: Reboot anyone?) Something is different. I still don't know what a digimon is or why I'm here so all I can do is wait and find out… I hope.)

The gem stopped shining light and the crest stopped glowing. Charsemon got up dizzily, "What just happened?" Gomamon, always trying to help answered him, "You digivolved, that's what happened." Charsemon could do nothing but look for the question mark that was sure to be floating on top of his head.

A sudden beeping alerted the computer addict (K: er… that would be Izzy) and he pulled out his laptop, flipping it open. "Hey guys! Gennai sent us a email!" Tai groaned, "Not that old geezer again! He does nothing but give us riddles!"

Matt, ignoring Tai asked Izzy, "What's he got to say?" Izzy shrugged as he clicked on the flashing 'You've Got Mail' button and opened the email. A jerkily moving SD form of Gennai was bobbing up and down on the screen. (Like in the movie)

The image spoke, "Hello Digidestined, to answer the question that I know you must be asking, the new kid is supposed to help you in the last battle and he also—" Everyone present, (K: including the Digimon) exclaimed, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" 

"So is this battle the last battle? He helped us now!" asked Tai hopefully, wanting to go home. "Um… no." everyone present groaned. 

"But I thought the Dark Master were the last one…" groaned Mimi as she slumped in the dust, before getting up again quickly and hurriedly slapping off the dust that was streaking her pink dress.

Gennai, trying to shrug… failed miserably. "I forgot to tell you—" Mimi's gloved hands were inching their way to grabbing that laptop screen and shaking it until the batteries fell out (K: wherever those things are) but Izzy kept a strong hand on it, keeping it away from the rampaging Mimi. "—But the kid has something to help you out… something you'll need… Bye!"

The ground began to shake… and Izzy hastily shoved his laptop back into his bag. The others were starting to panic, especially Mike who was yelling, "I WANT OUT OF THIS CRAZY DREAM!!!" the others were… um… yelling things along the lines of "Oh darn!" (K: A little tame yes, but… then the actual words don't have to be repeated for our younger audiences) as a deep pit opened up, the edges too jagged to hold on to as they fell in.

Little did they know that once they fell through that hole, the responsibility of fighting for both the Digital World and the Real World would be set on their shoulders. A deep voice echoed from the bottom of the pit that they were falling into. "Heh, heh…So you pathetic children believe that you can defeat me with those puny crests? Well… we'll just see who'll be the victor in this battle!" the voice faded away as they fell unconscious.

It was a while later that they all came to, finding themselves on a border between a desert and a dense forest. The gruesome part of it was the many half-rotten corpses scattered across the landscape. Both Sora and Mimi (K: especially Mimi, Sora… well, who wouldn't get sick over such a thing? The guys were feeling pretty sick I'm sure, especially T.K.) Mike, who'd noticed the corpses with dislike remembered the voice, "What **was** that?" he asked out loud. "**That** is coming our way right now!" yelled Izzy as he saw the sand of the desert flying from both sides of what looked like an enormous snake-like line, that were headed straight for them. Joe, looked nervous backed away, "I don't know about you guys, but I REALLY WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"

A looming shape vaulted over them, blocking the sunlight from their view. "I am Chamdrilldramon, Destroyer of Destiny!" They looked at the Digimon, the drill-like body, the strange-looking helmet that was larger than even Wargreymon's and the drills attached to one end of chains that attached to his back. The drills floated menacingly in the air, waving with the clinking of the chains. "So, Digidestined… are you ready to go up against ME?"

Tai, looking cocky yelled at the others, ignoring Mike's open mouth which he assumed was just surprise. "Let's DIGIVOLVE!" (K: Or does Steve mean the **DIGIMON** digivolve? I didn't think Tai could digivolve… Sorry, but I have a source that says the digidestined could meld with their digimon in some way and digivolve. Don't ask me how, I just heard it. But as I don't think Steve knows, it should be the other. I'm talking… er writing too much…) The other Digimon immediately shifted form, due to the power of the crests (K: HEY! And the digivices! No DUH! Everyone forgets about those things nowadays…) and into their Mega forms.

TO BE CONTINUED...........


	5. Dreams... can be annoying. Mike finds ou...

Disclaimer: Digimon is not own by me and this is my third fic so pleeees R&R. And there might be made up digimon, some you've already been introduced to.

The 9th Digidestine#4

Destiny Bell

(So after the Dark Masters were all destroyed, Gennai told the Digidestined that really, the Dark Masters weren't the greatest evil in the digital world that they had to defeat. Now what are our heroes (K: Sexist!) AND heroines suppose to do?)

Chamdrilldramon was the first to launch an attack, "SPINNING DRILL DISKS!" 

(K: Okay, fine… that attack was kinda lame… can you do better?) 

(S: Probably. I think mine was already good by itself.) 

(K: *'Hmph' look on face* Shut up, I'm older than you.) 

Metalgarurumon retaliated the attack with his, "ICE WOLF CLAW!" attack that… obviously, did nothing to stop the rampaging Digimon. Wargraymon added his own firepower, (K: No pun intended) "NOVA FORCE!" that also… did nothing… much. 

"OW!!! WHY YOU *BEEP* *BEEP* (censored) *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!!!!!!!!" (K: Other than that… *sweatdrop*) 

Dracomon, seeing nothing happening hoped like hell that his attack would do **something**… other than making the already colorfully dialogued Digimon… speak even more… colorfully. "SPINNING FLAMES!" Well kudos to him… he did something. The 'drill guy' stopped… um… talking so colorfully. Chamdrilldramon finally spoke (K: At least something we can write down…) "Come on you can do better then that, can't you?" he asked taunting them.

Meanwhile, while the others were busy attacking Chamdrilldramon, Mike was getting extremely dizzy and fell to the ground, unbeknownst to the distracted others. He fell into a deep sleep…

*~*~*~*~*~

After a while (K: Heaven knows for how long…), Mike regained consciousness, to find himself alone in a field of grass, with dense white fog. There were no more signs of digimon fighting or Tai yelling (K: His would be heard anywhere, so he was probably veerrrryyy far away.) so he guessed that he wasn't in the desert/jungle place anymore. Looking around, the fog dispersed and he saw a young man wearing long robes. Seeing that he was the only person around, Mike asked the first question. "Who the hell are you?" (K: ß that was my addition. Much better than original.)

The guy looked at him squarely and his body seemed to lose form as he talked. Mike looked extremely freaked at the ghostly figure that was shining a dark purple light. "I am one of the spirits in the digital wor—" 

K: *with director's megaphone* QUIT IT WITH THE MELODRAMA!

Spirit glares at Koneko ^Å^ yelling, "That was SUPPOSED to be dramatic!"

K: Oh. Bye then.

The spirit sighed, "Anyway, like I said, I am one of the spirits in the digital world and we need your help…" his voice rose to what sounded like a semi-scary ghostly wail. (K: The other semi was actually hilarity.) Mike stepped backwards from him, and thinking, _This guy is a nutcase!_ "Um… So, do you know who Chamdrilldramon is?" The spirit's face darkened, "Yes… he is a horrible creature. Armed with—"

"Weird spinning things on chains, yes I know."

"Um… alright, weird spinning things on chains, this digimon is very powerful." Mike sighed, "I could've guessed as much. Now. How do I defeat him?!"

The spirit smiled broadly, "Ah!" he said grandly, "You need to use the destiny bells." Mike looked blankly at the spirit. "And what's a destiny bell look like?" The spirit's face fell, "I don't know. I was hoping you did." Mike sighed again. He was getting annoyed. The spirit sighed, "Alright, I was just seeing if I had any humor left in me. A destiny bell is a well, a bell that you can use to make chains of light!"

Mike blinked, once, twice… three times. "And why would I want to make chains of light?" The spirit sighed, "Because the ancient texts SAY you do. Not to mention the fact that Chamdrillmon will probably be… hmm… let's see… CHAINED?! And then your Digimon can um… destroy him maybe?" Mike sighed as a sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head at the… clinically insane spirit.

"So… how are we all supposed to find them?"

The spirit shrugged, "You'll have to figure that out yourself. Oh yes… and you are to go alone. Only you."

"WHY ONLY **ME**!"

"Because… your new friends must hold off that Digimon. If he is distracted by them, then you can hopefully find the Destiny Bells. If he follows you… he would destroy them and leave you with… something that resembles a ticking time bomb. So, take on your Digimon and leave the other Digidestined to fight Chamdrillmon. Got it? Get it? Good." he disappeared leaving a thoroughly confused Mike.

~*~*~*~

Mike sat up suddenly as he woke up, almost knocking his skull against Tai's and putting both of them back into a dreamworld. "Hey, what's with you? That wasn't the best time to take a nap, you know."

"Where's Chamdrillmon?"

"You mean Ugly over there? He's… he's… SLEEPING!" Mike blinked looking over at the obviously sleeping Digimon as the Digidestined's Digimon circled him, blasting him with attacks that he paid no attention to.

Mike blinked twice before turning to the others, "Uhhh… I really need to find something that I need only Chrasemon for… and by the looks of things, you need to stay a bit…" He said lamely before T.K pouted and said. "And why? Why can't we come? What's so special about Charsemon? What are we supposed to do?"

"I have to go somewhere to get some… things."

"To do what?"

"To destroy Chamdrilldramon… make sure he doesn't follow me… he can't know what I have to look for."

And so Mike ran. And so the other Digi-destined watched. And so Charsemon, over with the other digimon attacking the sleeping Chamdrillmon didn't notice. And so Mike had to run back, bop Charsemon on the head and run off again. And so left everyone with huge sweatdrops at the side of their heads. … And now he is off to find the destiny bells.

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	6. Destiny Bells are bothersome things to f...

Disclaimer: Digimon is not own by me (K: OR ME!) R&R. And there will be made up digimon. 

The 9th Digidestined #5

In Search for the Destiny Bells

(Well, so far, Mike has just broken off contact with the other Digidestined as he walks off with Charsemon to find the mysterious objects known as the Destiny Bells. Tai and the others are left to keep the evil Chamdrillmon at bay to buy Mike some time…)

Mike, after walking far enough away from the digidestined found himself… inexplicably lost. "So far, I haven't found much in the digital world… how do these destiny bells look like anyway? And what are they, actually? Stupid spirit, won't even tell me stuff I need to know…" he muttered under his breath. "Charsemon, as you probably know this terrain better than me… where are we?"

Charsemon shrugged, "I don't know." He suddenly somehow pulled out a map of the digital world (K: Don't ask how, don't ask from where… just think Marauder's Map from HP.) "Hmm… scanning the area…" (K: *sweatdrop* Um… been playing too much Oni.)

"Mmm… yep, I think we're in the Mysterious Forest." (K: Oh god… 'yep'?!) Mike looked around dubiously. "Forest? I wouldn't even call it a weed patch."

Then, like all things that happen in that world, a black hole suddenly appeared below them, swallowing them. Taking their time in the pit of blackness as they fell, they cleared their throats, coughed a few times, BEFORE yelling, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" simultaneously.

After a long fall, and plenty of lung expansion techniques, Charsemon finally landed (surprisingly without killing himself or making a crater big enough to bring Armageddon) and looked around hesitantly. "Mike…" he whined softly, "Are we still in the Forest?" Now, if Mike had been there, he'd have said, "I'm sure I would know wouldn't I?" quite sarcastically… but as he was not there, he didn't say anything. Charsemon looked around him. Mike wasn't anywhere to be found… and obviously, he is in some other where.

And in that some other where, sat a very confused boy. "God, and I only wanted to go online for awhile… I find myself risking my life for people I barely know!" he was muttering to himself. "Um, HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charsemon?! Are you there?! Is **ANYONE** here?!" And from this, we can all believe that the both of them are separated.

(K: *sweatdrop* No DUH! Who'd a guessed!)

Mike looked around and suddenly heard a big growl, the echo was so great that Mike could hardly hear the words, "gotothecenteroftheforest!Goan—!"

Mike looked around again, "what? Is that my stomach rumbling or what?"

The growling thing then stopped growling and sighed, "No, I'm **not** your stomach, I am barely even acquainted to anything that has to do with your stomach. Therefore, you just DO WHAT I (*BEEP*) SAY!"

Mike looked around him and said weakly, "Um… language, language…" he admonished to a wisp of fog. The growling thing, finally growing too irritated simply snarled, "Just GET TO THE CENTER OF THE FOREST! NOW!!"

Mike sighed, and looked around him, "this is NOT the first time I've done this and… where the hell is the center of the forest? Geez, give me more specific instructions…" he grumbled before suddenly walking STRAIGHT, "this better be the center." He muttered before looking at an iddy biddy ant scurry past him. Mike threw his head back in frustration, "CHARSEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!"

"_Charsemooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!" _A voice pierced through the forest. Charsemon yelled and stumbled on the ground, but stumbled somewhat the wrong way, so he got up, ran, tripped, fell, and slipped in all directions, "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled before crashing in a tree and looking around, "yeGADS! What is this?"

A shadow swarmed over him, "I am me. The growling-thingy." Charsemon blinked, "is this a name to help ME, or are you just stupid and REALLY bad at naming people?"

"Who should I know? I didn't name myself." The growling-thingy said and Charsemon nodded, "Yeah, I believe you. Now, just a question… do you know where I can find Mike?"

The shadow looked at Charsemon, "And WHAT kind of question is THAT?" He asked and sighed, "Us big people can't get anything out of you little people these days…"

Charsemon shrugged, "Why you want to, I have no idea."

"Just go."

"…Okay!" Charsemon went.

Both Mike and Charsemon headed towards the center of the woods, barely able to see anything because of the dense fog. They only found one another when they rammed into each other head on. Charsemon, believing it was an evil Digimon bent on attacking him let out a blast of flame which Mike barely ducked. He came up, looking grumpy with a thin trail of smoke swirling into the air. He'd singed his hair. Mike looked up at the smoke and would've yelled Charsemon to high heaven had Charsemon not literally saved his skin by exclaiming, "LOOK! Is that one of those Destiny whatchamacallits?!"

"HOW SHOULD **I** KNOW?! YOU JUST ABOUT SINGED MY **HEAD** OFF!" yelled back his more frustrated Digidestined counterpart.

"I think it is."

"THAT'S GREAT FOR YOU! NOW GO AND **GET** IT!"

"**I **can't get it, you have to."

"Says who?!"

"Says… the um… spirit guy?"

"FINE!" Mike stomped up to the glowing thing and was just about to swipe it off the little pedestal when something burst out of the ground in front of him, blasting him backwards away from the Destiny Bell and towards a bemused Charsemon. He glared up at his digimon from his spot lying on his back. "I think you already knew that would happen." Charsemon buffed his claws, "If I did, I will never tell."

The thing that had appeared in front of them… well, walking a step towards to signify its existence. Mike, being sidetracked by Charsemon's comment had quite forgotten. "Who dares touch the precious Destiny Bell?" he roared at everything and all. Which just happened to be a digimon, a boy, and grass. Oh yes, and fog.

Mike sighed, "**I** do! The Digidestined need it to destroy Chamdrillmon!" Charsemon smacked his clawed hand to his head. "Mike you imbecile. You do not **tell** a bad digimon something like that!"

Mike gave him a blank look, "You mean he's a bad digimon?! There's such a thing?!"

The… thing, for all we know what it is, again tried to restore attention to itself. "YOU **DARE** DESTROY MY MASTER?! You will **never** get the Destiny Bells! I will DESTROY you!" Mike looked at him extremely bored and with an expression of long-term suffering. "Could you think of line any more lamer than that? I swear, all this televised Japanese anime dubs are getting **way** overrated."

The thing looked blankly at him. "What?"

"'What?'?! 'What?'?! That's what **I** should be asking **you**! What are **you**?!"

"I'm Apemon, no **duh**!" his expression made him look too much like a pretentious (K: Excuse the term, blame my sister!) valley girl, that both Mike and Charsemon couldn't **completely** hold back a snicker.

Charsemon, getting tired of the strange digimon yelled over to Mike, "Yo, make me Digivolve!"

Mike rolled his eyes waving the little digivice in the air. "Here's a question, HOW?!" Charsemon got this incredulous look on his face and he grabbed his digidestined by the shoulders shaking him. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME **DIGIVOLVE**?! OH MY GOD! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!!!!!!!"

Apemon stared at him puzzled. Mike stared at him in pain as Charsemon's claws were digging into his skin. And Charsemon was… yeah, panicking.

"FINE! I'll do this by myself." And for some strange reason completely unknown to anyone else in this universe, Charsemon digivolved to… 

"Charsemon digivolve to… DRACOMON!"

Apemon just stared at the new and improved (K: Well… sorta.) Dracomon and shrugged, yelling, "Take this!!!" A **bone** came flying at Dracomon. Mike looked at him in disgust, "What do you think he is, a **DOG**?!" Dracomon simply vaporised the bone in a "SPINNING FLAMES!" attack. Apemon then dodged the attack that would definitely have charred most of his hair. "Nice fire… a little more of that and you could toast some marshmallows!" he taunted. Mike was simply amazed that the big lug knew what marshmallows were! Apparently Dracomon did too. "Well… take this! SHIFTING FIRE!"

"HUH?!" yelled Apemon throwing bones at it in a vain attempt to keep himself from becoming nothing but an ash cinder. But of course, he was a bad guy, and he died. And he began to vanish into little micro-chip things, or data-like stuff and disappeared completely. Mike sighed, "That was anti-climactic."

"A little." Dracomon dedigivolved back into Charsemon who was looking extremely proud of himself for his new attack.

"Now let's get that Destiny Bell! The sooner I get them all, the sooner I get home, and continue going online."

"Yes… I see…"

"Oh shut up and let's get that stupid bell." It was a small golden glowing thing that stopped glowing once Mike touched it, and he could see a strange symbol on it. "Uh… Charsemon… what is this?" he asked showing it to his digimon. "A… bell?"

"NO! Not that! THAT!"

"A BELL!"

"No! That little symbol thing!"

"Ohhh! Jeez, you could have **told** me! It's the symbol of courage!"

"Okay cool, we've got the Courage Bell, can I go home yet?!"

"We've got to get the rest of them you know."

"BUT I DON'T WANNNAAAAA!!!!"

"Quit your whining and let's go."

"Go where?!"

"To get the next one."

"THERE ARE **MORE**?!"

"You're the one who had to dream, I'm just the one who knows how many digidestined there are."

"Well then… where else can they be?!"

"Somewhere in the **forest** maybe?" asked Charsemon sarcastically.

"Good, I won't have to walk as far." His digimon looked at him barely hiding a smirk. "**That** I will disagree with." He said as he loped off to walk in front. "Or… maybe it's **not** in the forest." He murmured as they walked right **through** the forest and out… of the forest. 

"Look! Up in the sky!" Mike yelled. Charsemon stared at Mike, "Is this the part where I say, 'It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superman!'"

"Actually, I was thinking more of… uh oh…"

What they saw instead was a big black bubble showing the fight against Chamdrillmon. "Whoa, better than cable television." Mused Mike.

"You idiot, everyone else almost defeated!"

"We have to get the Destiny Bells first though!" 

"Oh yeah… well let's go." 

"YEAH! We'd BETTER! I need to get home!"

And they're off…

__

TO BE CONTINUED.......


End file.
